


Gil is a good friend (and sometimes Uma is as well)

by Cedric_B



Series: Three was always better than two [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gen, Gil is a good friend, Other, Uma just needs some one looking out for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: Three times Gil protected Uma and One time Uma protected Gil





	Gil is a good friend (and sometimes Uma is as well)

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone, compared to the other one or even as a prequel to the other fic.

**_A.)Kindergarden_ **

A 5 year old Gil was playing in the sand, when the Rotten Four appeared, it was a normal school day and Gil was busy with Ben and Doug they were building sandcastles when he heard Mal, the purple haired meanie say something to Uma, the new girl who had just started yesterday. 

 Uma looked like she was nearly in tears, before Mal shoved her away, Gil pouted and moved towards the two,  “Hey you can’t do that, Mal”, the four looked over in shock at Gil, who was standing tall, and carrying over his bucket of sand.

“What are you going to do about it? Tell on us?” Evie replied hastily as Carlos and Jay laughed, Uma was still standing a few feet away.

“No, but I will say, you don’t want to mess with me, my dad’s Gaston”, they looked unimpressed, before Gil tilted his head to the side and buffed up his chest once more and roared out loud, like Ben had taught him too.

This led the four young children to be freaked out and they ran away towards the playhouse.

“That’s right you better run” Gil stated proudly, he turned around to face Uma, who was still silent, “It’s alright, they’re not gonna bother you anymore, you’re safe”, Uma scoffed a bit, before pushing forward,

“I coulda done that myself” she added hurriedly before walking off, Gil stood still for a moment, blinking confusedly, _Doesn’t she want to be my friend?,_

 

Uma had turned back around and gestured for him to follow her "Are you coming?", Gil didn’t need to be asked twice.

 

**_B.)i) 6th Grade_ **

 

Everyone had been invited to Mal’s 13th birthday party, except for Uma, who was also celebrating her birthday on the very same day. Everyone knew that Mal’s birthday party would be so much more fun, with promises of no parents around, they all accepted their invites from Mal.

 However when Gil saw that the invitation was on the same day of his best friend’s birthday he apologised to Mal.

“Sorry, Mal but I can’t make it to your birthday”, the purple haired girl raised an eyebrow,

“Why Gil you got important things to do?” she mocked slightly, before Gil frowned and nodded, “Yeah, I do, it’s Uma’s birthday that day, I’ll be at her party”,

It was now Mal’s turn to scoff, “Why do you want to go to her party, it’s for losers”, “No it’s not Uma’s going to the movies and watchi-”, “Finding Nemo for the seventh time, god she sounds like such a dork”

Gil was slightly feeling annoyed, no one gets to talk like that about his best friend, “Yeah? Well I’m sure you’re party is gonna be super lame and that your cake’s not gonna be as nice as Uma’s” he added glaring at the short girl.

Mal laughed at him as she shut her locker and headed for homeroom, “Gil you might as well quit while you’re ahead, you don’t want to be known as one of the pirates of loserville, too, do you?”

Gil pouted as the purple headed girl turned into class, than he smiled thanking Mal for giving him the best idea ever.

 

**_B.)ii) Uma’s Birthday Party_ **

Uma’s parents were busy with the cooking but her grandfather had made it very special, she had invited everyone in her class, but no one had replied, not even Gil, her ‘bestie’. Just as her grandfather was about to light the cake, there was a knocking sound at the door.

Her grandfather asked her to grab it, while he finished lighting the candles, as Uma stomped to the door, she opened it and was surprised by a large amount of glitter and confetti.

“Ta-da!” there was Gil or dressed up like a pirate with a large box in front of him, “Also Harry wanted to come but his momma needed him to help her finish off the rest of the outfit, he also says, Hi! He wishes he could have came, but he helped me make this for you-” Uma cut him off as she threw her hands around the tall boy’s body.

“ ** _Thank you_** for coming Gil”, Gil hugged her back just as tightly, “No one coulda kept **_me_** away” he replied warmly as she led him back into the house, just as her Grandfather, Mother and Father were singing Happy Birthday.

Gil’s hand around her shoulders, as they stuffed each other’s mouths with cake was all she needed for her birthday.  

 

**_C.) Sophomore Year_ **

Both Uma and Gil, had managed to stick together for a lot of classes, and even though middle school was a horrible time for both children, they had moved past it, both Mal and Uma had gotten over their so-called rivalry the moment they hit high school and found a common enemy.

Headmistress F.G. Paxson, she was their common enemy, she did not enjoy the girls’ efforts to break the rules at all, in fact Mal and Uma had managed to incur her wrath almost immediately. 

Sometimes people thought that the Headmistress was in need of getting laid, though they were mostly surprised to find that she was married, and even more surprised that she had a daughter, Jane “Bunny” Paxson, the girl was nothing like her mother and was more open to their ideas.

Uma had just finished her Biology class, when she managed to bump into a large dripping red Headmistress. “Headmistress Paxson, are you alright?” she tried to ask without laughing, Mal was right behind her, holding back laughter as well.

“Uma Gottin and Mal Morganson, to the office immediately”, at that both girls gasped,

“We didn’t even-”,

“HEAD IMMEDIATELY TO MY OFFICE” she yelled while pointing straight down the hallway.

 Mal sighed while tightening her bag as Uma followed her rolling her eyes, they entered the office, and were given a pitiful look by Jane who was helping out the secretary. Uma decided to study while waiting, she wasn’t going to fail Bio, just because she was being framed for some stupid prank.

Mal on the other hand had sweet talked her way out, waving a forged note in her hand, she left immediately as Uma waved her out.

 

The next thing she knew, there was a very angry Headmistress glaring at her, as she had yet to wipe the rest of the red paint off of herself.

“Ms.Bertha, please dismiss Jane back to her classes and get Mr and Mrs.Gottin on the phone for me, we will be speaking about Uma’s behaviour at school”, the secretary just nodded as Uma frowned slightly, usually Headmistress Paxson just let it slide and gave her a slight lecture as well as a detention.

The principal gestured for her to enter the office, to which Uma followed, as the door shut behind her, she sat down in the familiar worn out chair.

“Miss.Gottin, do you understand why you are in this office”, “Because you’ve had enough of my behaviour?” the Headmistress shook her head and let out a bitter laugh, “Not even close, see we have a three strikes policy and then a final verbal warning”

Uma frowned, “So am I on my verbal warning” at that the Headmistress laughed even more, this time it made Uma feel more uncomfortable. “No no no, today was an important day the Superintendent was visiting and this little prank was less little and more” she gestured at herself to emphasise her point.

Uma now felt scared, she doesn’t remember planning anything like this at all, “Headmistress Paxson, although I am well versed in pranks, I would not call this mine, a-”, the woman shook her head slightly exasperated, “I’m sorry Uma, but you’re going to have to face suspension for the next two weeks if you don’t own up to your little ‘prank’”, the young girl’s mouth fell slack, “You can’t be serious, the finals are coming up and I cannot be suspended, for something like this”,

The headmistress smiled tightly, more tired than furious at this point,

“Uma, you’re art bag as well as your supplies were found at the scene of the crime, in fact we have cameras that have your bag and what looks like you at the scene”

The blue haired girl couldn’t breathe for a moment, she may have been into pranks but this one could cost her scholarship into the University of her dreams. "But it wasn’t even me”,

“Well could you tell me why your art supplies were at the top of the stadium roof”, the girl was clueless her art supplies had been missing for a good week now she felt herself sigh in defeat willing to accept whatever punishment was coming to her.

 

“ **WAIT!!!** HEADMISTRESS PAXSON IT WASN’T UMA’S FAULT” Gil had rushed in dragging what looked like a paint drenched person by his side, Chad, who was trying to escape his clutches.

Gil however was trying to speak over catching his breath,

“Chad. Was. There. Uma. Not. The. Culprit”, as Headmistress raised an eyebrow while Uma offered her water bottle to Gil, who took it gladly winking at her obnoxiously before continuing on with his statement.

“Chad was the culprit, I **_saw_** him this morning with Uma’s paint bag, but he told me he was planning on _**giving**_ it back to her, until I heard that you dragged Uma from her class to your office”

The headmistress looked over at Chad, as if he could defend himself, but the teenager looked even more guilty, and slightly bruised on the side of his face. “Is this true Chad?” the teenager was about to lie again, but as Gil stared him down, his face wavered,

“Alright it’s true, I’m the one that defaced the stadium and accidentally poured all the paint on you, Headmistress Paxson”, the headmistress nodded, and called in the secretary to call back Mr and Mrs. Gottin and apologise for the mistake and also call Mr and Mrs Charming to the school.

 

As Chad was made to sit in the office, Headmistress Paxson saw both Gil and Uma out,

“I do apologise Uma, I may have spoken out of anger and frustration than I should have”, Uma shrugged, but was cut off by Gil who shook his head slightly annoyed, “You **_should_** be, you nearly suspended the wrong student”,

Headmistress Paxson looked ashamed, as Uma slapped Gil on the arm, “It’s alright, I would have suspected me too, everyone makes mistakes, but I can promise you that from now on, I won’t be playing any more pranks any time soon” she stated dead serious, which surprised the older woman.

“I’ll take your word for it, if you both excuse me I’ve got a young man to reprimand, also get back to class, get Ms.Bertha to write you guys an excuse me note, and again I apologise” she bowed to them before heading back into her office, where she started to shout at Chad, about dangerous heights and ridiculous pranks.

Gil waited for Uma, as they both got their notes, “Hey Gil, why do you always look out for me”, his goofy smile came back into view, “Because you’re my bestie, Uma”, Uma was about to question it, before she realised, that she never would have gotten through school without him.

“How about we hang out after school at the fish and chip shop, I’ll even let you eat as much as you want on me”, Gil’s eyes widened as he hugged her even tighter, while bouncing up and down, “That sounds awesome, Uma” he said as both students laughed before heading to their separate classes.

**+**

 

**_A.) AP Chem_ **

It was the start of senior year and as class started, she felt proud that Gil was in her Chemistry class, though everyone was surprised, Uma really wasn’t, she knew Gil wanted to be a paramedic, so he had to make sure he had at least a 75% mark in each science class.

But after the first week, Gil’s usual happy look was more of a sad one, which Uma didn’t understand, she had never seen Gil this sad, unless you count the time in which his dad had to put down his favourite horse Frankie.

As she entered the class, she realised not a lot of kids, had showed up yet, though she spotted Gil with his head down and Audrey laughing at something Chad had bought up.

_“You’re so stupid, who mixes up Mitosis and Meiosis, honestly we learnt this near the end of freshmen year”, “Bet you he’s not even smarter than a freshmen, heck I don’t even think he can-”_

Both bullies heard the loud slam, from behind them, Uma was livid, no one ever speaks to Gil that way. “Uma, if it isn’t-” Audrey was cut off, when Uma slapped her, Chad looked as if he was about to protest before he was punched right on the jaw.

“Are you crazy?!! You stupid-” she was cut off when Uma pulled the girl down by her colour,

“If I ever hear any of you” and she gestures to the sporadic amount of classmates in the class at the moment, “and I mean any of **_you_ ** talk that way about Gil, I’ll ensure that you’ll regret ever saying Gil's name, do you understand?” when everyone around her nodded she pushed Audrey back into Chad who was still holding his face.

 Uma stepped into their personal space a bit before getting pulled to sit down by Gil,

“C’mon Uma they aren’t worth it, you did-”, Uma stared back at him, eyes now warmer than before, “Gil, you’re worth more than all of those assholes put together”, Gil smiled happily, putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a quick hug,

“I know, but I don’t want you to get in trouble anymore, especially not cuz of those losers” he gestured to Chad who was getting his face looked at by Audrey.

Uma however pulled away from his hug, “You’re my best friend, that means I’m _**never**_ gonna let anyone put you down ever” she whispered before she heard Gil gasp in shock, Uma smiled confusedly,

“What’s wrong?”,

“That’s just the first time, you’ve ever admitted that **_I’m_ ** your best friend”,

“No it’s not”, Gil smiled tearily before hugging her even tighter this time, much to the displeasure of two other seniors who had just entered and were watching Gil hug Uma.

“You think, she’ll give us the time of day?” the prince like boy asked the boy with a smudge of eyeliner, “If not, I’m getting back at Gil for making us go through those 'obstacles of faith'-” however he was cut off, when Gil opened his eyes and caught them looking at him and Uma.

He glared at them and pointed at them with his two fingers, as Gil mouths out **" _I’m watching you two"_** , Ben just waved timidly at the boy as Harry smiled like a cheshire cat waving his hand slightly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will apologise if I sound like I'm bashing any of the characters, but if I do please know that I meant well and that I mean no offence to anyone who is a fan of the descendants.


End file.
